Gender Bender
by Luka-sama
Summary: Era divertido ver como Hinata Hyuga, un chico usualmente tímido y alejado de la sociedad, era perseguido por un gran numero de chicas que se denominaban sus fans después de la guerra ninja...aunque tal vez a Naruto, la chica de la cual Hinata estuvo enamorado toda la vida, puede que no le hiciera tanta gracia...después de todo las chicas sueles ser muy celosas.


_No se cómo llego esta idea a mi mente, pero en fin…es una temática diferente que nunca escribí, aun así espero les llegue a gustar._

_Naruto no me pertenece…lastima._

**Gender Bender**

El gran mundo ninja se divide en cinco grandes naciones, cada una de ellas está llena de numerosos ninjas dispuestos a dar su vida por su aldea; entre ellas se reconoce a la aldea de Konoha, como el lugar donde nacen los ninjas más impredecibles y con grandes historias.

Esta es solo una página de una de ellos.

Dentro de la aldea de Konoha, se encontraba un ninja con una historia muy interesante. Siendo tímido desde niño y el futuro líder del clan Hyuga, Hinata era un niño con muchos complejos con los que se enfrentaba cada día. Desde luchar con su prima que era un genio o vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano menor…Hinata lo tenía muy complicado.

Pero eso fue antes de la guerra.

Durante su adolescencia había mostrado gran valor y destreza que lo habían convertido en el líder que su madre deseaba.

Aun así el precio había sido muy grande.

Había perdido varios compañeros, amigos y su querida prima en la guerra.

Nada había sido igual.

Pero la vida no termina, se debe seguir adelante y luchar aunque el corazón doliera.

Con 18 años y un rango de Jounin, la vida de Hinata era más complicada que antes. Las cinco grandes naciones estaban en paz, pero eso no quería decir que no habían misiones…muchos aldeanos no estaban tranquilos y contrataban ninjas muy a menudo.

El cómo rastreador tenía mucho trabajo.

Y no solo eso…

-Ahí está-

-Mírenlo-

-Hinata-kun-

-Hinata-sama-

-Salga conmigo Hinata-sama-

En medio de Konoha, se observaba a un apuesto chico de cabellera azulada, ojos blancos como su piel y ropas ninja, correr a gran velocidad siendo seguido por muchas jovencitas.

Su ropa era de una camisa morada que mostraba ver su bien formado pecho, unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas altas negras que le permitían correr por todo terreno.

Perfecto para alguien que es acosado por una gran cantidad de jóvenes.

Hinata Hyuga siempre fue tímido de pequeño, ignorado por todos y sin ser reconocido como próximo líder de su clan. Pero algo había pasado desde su adolescencia…aparentemente Hinata-kun era un chico muy apuesto y después de su actuación en la batalla contra Pain, la guerra ninja y como un próximo líder de su clan…

Bueno, eso hizo al chico popular.

…

..

.

Aunque eso no le hacía muy feliz.

Las chicas que perseguían a Hinata, lo perdieron de vista un momento…pero al ver una silueta a lo lejos corrieron con más fuerza.

Lo que ellas no sabían, es que frente a la floristería que acababan de pasar, cierto chico se encontraba oculto entre las flores. Apenas inicio el silencio, supo que era seguro asomarse entre las flores.

Con alivio no encontró ninguna acosadora…pero no se relajó, sabía que eran muy persistentes.

-Para ser un Jounin, te vez algo patético ocultándote en la floristería de mi familia cada que te acosan tus fans-hablo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hinata soltó un ligero bufido.

Ino Yamanaka era uno de los chicos con más números de admiradoras, aunque él solía llevarlo bastante bien y coquetear con la mayoría. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules y de un buen cuerpo trabajado como ninja, además si le añadíamos el hecho de ser demasiado sociable y encantador, sumando todo se tenía un chico irresistible para las mujeres.

Hinata se levantó del suelo para verlo con cansancio.

-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?-pregunto con algo de esperanza.

El chico rubio solamente se acomodó su cabellera rubia.

-Deberías intentar decirles que estás enamorado de Naruto desde los ocho años-hablo divertido Ino.

El rostro de Hinata adquirió un leve tono rojizo, por suerte ya había manejado un poco más el tema y ya no se desmayaba solo con el uso del nombre de la chica.

-Cállate Ino-mascullo antes de sentarse en el suelo.

Prefería evitar salir durante unos minutos, tenía el presentimiento de que alguna chica podría estar cerca.

-Vamos te gusta desde los ocho y hace dos años te declaraste sin recibir una respuesta, dado que Naruto tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un frijol y pensó que él te gusta que usaste, era él te gusta de comer ramen-inquirió Ino arreglando un ramo de flores.

Un aura negra rodeo al chico ante esa declaración.

Pero no era su culpa.

Desde niño se había sentido atraído por Naruto…la alegre y algo torpe ninja que ahora era la héroe de todas las naciones ninja.

Incluso un creciente número de fans.

-Perfecto-mascullo para sí mismo.

Ino sonrió divertido al ver al chico molesto consigo mismo.

-Sabes-llamo la atención de Hinata-para haber acosado tantos años a Naruto, es divertido verte en el otro lado de la historia-se burló con una sonrisa.

Hinata mascullo alguna palabrota por bajo.

No era ninguna broma para los nueve novatos, tampoco alguna sorpresa…él siempre estuvo enamorado de Naruto, y de niño solía verla de lejos con mucha frecuencia.

Como un acosador.

-La ironía de la vida-comento sarcástico antes de tomar un delantal.

Ino sonrió.

Él sabía que la cuota por ocultarse en la florería, era el trabajo duro en ella.

A parte de su loca obsesión por Naruto, el hecho de que fuera un experto arreglando flores podría ser la causa de su falta de novia.

-¿Nunca pensaste que ibas a ser acosado?-cuestiono Ino incrédulo.

Después de todo, su amigo era raro…pero no invisible para las chicas, tenía cierto atractivo en ellas. Quien entendía a las mujeres después de todo.

Hinata tomo una rosa blanca y comenzó acomodarla con otras flores.

-Nunca-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Eres raro-

Hinata lo vio de mala forma e Ino sonrió divertido.

-Nunca fui notado por otros y espere morir desde la batalla contra pain…o la guerra, no tenía muchas expectativas de vida-comento por bajo.

El rubio mantuvo el rostro serio.

Al igual que Hinata, ella había perdido una persona especial…a su madre. La guerra dejaba secuelas en todos y ellos no eran la excepción.

-Bueno, ahora eres popular-bromeo Ino para borrar la tensión.

Hinata sonrió levemente sin ganas…la guerra lo cambiaba todo, excepto su amor por la rubia, eso probablemente lo acompañaría hasta la muerte.

Ino sonrió divertido.

-Hablando de cierta rubia, se viene acercando-comento sin dejar de trabajar.

Hinata bufo por bajo.

-Esas bromas no son graciosas-refuto indignado.

Ino alzo una ceja divertido.

-Toda la aldea sabe que me gusta, no debes jugarme bromas de esta forma…ya tengo suficiente con las locas acosadoras-

-¿Cuáles acosadoras?-pregunto una voz nueva.

Una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Maldijo mentalmente y vio mal la sonrisa de burla de Ino.

Luego volteo su rostro.

Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera corta hasta los hombros de color rubio (por alguna razón la chica se la había cortado ya que antes le llegaba a la cintura), unos curiosos ojos azules y una ropa muy ajustada con colores predominantes naranjas.

-Ohayo Naruto-saludo cordialmente Ino.

La chica mostro una sonrisa zorruna que acento las marcas de sus mejillas.

La suerte que se cargaba ese día.

-¿Tienes acosadores Hinata-kun?-pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

Él volteo el rostro al ramo de flores que estaba preparando, generalmente no sabía qué hacer en presencia de esa chica.

-Desde que terminó la guerra Hinata se volvió casi tan popular como yo-comento Ino con arrogancia.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata lo vieron de manera incrédula.

Era increíble el punto de arrogancia del chico.

El rubio se puso de pie y le extendió un delantal a la rubia.

-Bueno Naruto sabes las reglas, si te vienes a esconder, debes trabajar-comento el chico sonriente, antes de ir en dirección a la caja.

Hinata vio curioso a Naruto, esta estaba sonrojada…luego pudo ver como más atrás, varios chicos la miraban de manera idiotizada.

Se enojó.

Aunque él no fuera más diferente a ellos.

Algo frustrada, la chica se colocó en el lugar donde antes estaba Ino.

Durante unos minutos trabajaron en silencio.

Hace algunos años Hinata habría estado emocionado por el hecho de estar a solas con Naruto, pero una guerra es capaz de cambiar a cualquiera.

Aunque eso no quitaba del todo sus nervios.

-¿Cómo eres tan bueno?-pregunto de pronto la rubia.

Hinata detuvo sus pensamientos y volteo a verla confundida.

En las manos de Naruto había un ramo de flores algo feo, mientras que el de sus manos ya estaba listo para colocar con los otros.

Sonrió levemente.

Luego se acercó más a ella y quito algunas flores del ramo. Sin moverse y con un hilo de chacra, atrajo unas flores más alejadas que unió con las que aún quedaban, una vuelta aquí y un papel adecuado.

-Perfecto-susurro antes de alejarse.

Naruto incrédula volteo a ver su ramo y noto con alegría que estaba muy bonito.

Luego vio a Hinata con sorpresa.

Este sonrió levemente y vio en otra dirección.

A pesar de los años aun no podía mantener bien la mirada de la chica.

-Eres realmente bueno en esto-elogio la chica.

Hinata oscureció algo la mirada antes de contestar.

-Después de la guerra no pude hacer un tiempo misiones y venia hacerle compañía a Ino, el me enseño y yo aprendí rápido-murmuro Hinata en respuesta sin mucho interés.

No le extraño que se formara un silencio incómodo. Incluso él era consiente que después de la guerra su actitud era muy pesimista, cosa que su madre parecía aprobar.

El mundo era raro.

-Bueno-murmuro Naruto incomoda.

Él la vio de reojo, la chica tenía una sonrisa melancólica.

-Aun así eres muy bueno y te quedan muy bonitas, yo ni sé que flor regalar-gruño la chica algo incomoda.

Hinata suspiro sin saber qué hacer.

Luego se puso a pensar…como esa chica loca y alegre frente a él, había salvado la aldea y logro ser aceptada por los demás, alguien fuerte y valiente que nunca retrocedió a su palabra ninja.

Sonrió.

…

..

.

Naruto quien estaba pensando seriamente en lo mala que era para armar ramos de flores, pestañeo incrédula al ver una rosa naranja frente a ella. Alzo el rostro y un sonrojo la inundo al ver la sonrisa de Hinata.

Joder…al chico le había ayudado los años.

-Para ti-comento el chico indiferente.

Naruto se sonrojo más aun, nunca nadie le había regalado una flor antes…y que fuera el chico que la había salvado en varias ocasiones de caer en la oscuridad…bueno…le provocaba un extraño revoltijo en el estómago.

-Y-yo-tartamudeo tontamente.

Hinata sonrió más.

-Te gusta lo naranja, además simboliza la joya de la alegría y satisfacción por cumplir un éxito-le informo Hinata.

Omitió que el ser una de color fuego flameante puede expresar sentimentalmente un amor ya consolidado y pleno.

Creyó que ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Naruto la acepto algo sonrojada.

-Gracias-susurro la chica.

Hinata sonrió antes de levantarse e ir a pagar la flor a Ino, luego se marchó con un simple adiós. Su interior no soportaba estar cerca de la chica sin intentar abrazarla.

-Tal vez debería olvidar mis sentimientos por ella-se dijo a si mismo.

Aunque sabía que era una cruel mentira.

…

..

.

Por otro lado Naruto se mantuvo despierta toda la noche viendo la flor que le dio Hinata, algo se movía en su interior cada que la miraba.

Tal vez debería aceptar el consejo de Sakura, el chico le dijo que en el próximo festival de invierno…las chicas le regalan cosas a los chicos. No escucho mucho y pensó que cualquier detalle para un buen amigo como Hinata sería bueno.

…

..

.

Ningún plan fue el que resulto, falto la ayuda de una chica rara llamada Toneri quien secuestro al hermano de Hinata y luego se lo llevo a él…falto eso para que Naruto descubriera que sentía cosas por Hinata.

Pero eso ya era otra página de la historia.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado :D_

_Tenía una idea de hacer un gender bender de todas las parejas que me gustaban de Naruto…pero solo es una idea._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
